The present invention relates to social network posting analysis. More particularly, the present invention relates to social network posting analysis using degree-of-separation correlation.
Social networks allow people (termed “social network contacts” within the social networks) to interact within an online environment. Social networks allow social network contacts to communicate with one another using a common platform. Social network contacts may submit pictures and stories for other social network contacts to view and read.